Harry riders
by TheTwoMind
Summary: If there's one invention from sonic games that would work in our world, its gears. Gears are awesome. And so is this story.


**AN: Hey guys! I'm writing a lot of stories because I can and I want to! Todays is… EXTREME GEARS!**

Harry sat in the living room with Dudley while they waited for Vernon to get back with their new presents. "What do you think it is Dudley?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. But I'm hoping it's a gear!" He replied hopefully.

"I'm home!" Vernon shouted entering the house with two long and thin boxes. "And I brought the presents as well!" He told them handing the boxes over. "Go on. Open them" He said with a smile as the two of them opened the boxes to find two Extreme Gear's.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" They shouted happily, they quickly started to customise the gears to the styles they had figured out on some of the old school gears. Harry's was much faster with hard turning while Dudley's was slower but more controllable. Instantly they went to grab their goggles and try them out.

"Hold on there for a minute!" Vernon shouted. "Check the boxes." He told them. At the bottom there was new goggles with a button on the side. "It's the newest model of them. A friend gave me them to give you if you would try them out." He explained to them letting them put the new goggles on and run off.

Harry read the letter with confusion. "Do they think I'm an idiot? And who uses parchment now?" He muttered handing it to Vernon.

"Harry magic's real. You know that." Petunia told him confused.

"Yeah but I'm not going to Hogwarts. They have wards to stop tech. That means I can't bring shinobi!" He exclaimed making sure that said gear was still attached to his feet properly.

"No gears!? But how do they race? Mum you said they race!" Dudley exclaimed in horror.

"They do. In fact they've made brooms fly around. Not the gear one I mean an actual wooden magic broom." She explained writing the rejection letter. "Now why don't you two get to school? It's the big race today right?" She checked before the two of them ran out of the house and used their gears to get to school.

Harry shot past a man in black robes with white slicked back hair who panicked and ran inside a building which many people couldn't see.

Dudley entered the classroom and waited for Harry after putting his gear next to him.

"Harry doing an errand Dudley?" The teacher asked calmly as always.

"Yeah. One of the neighbours broke their leg and needed him to take their kid to the nursery for them." He said before Harry raced in and slammed into the mat that had been placed against every wall opposite doors just for him.

"I'm ok!" Harry shouted sitting down dizzily.

"Harry please try and actually slow down instead of slamming doors open and risking brain damage." The teacher asked him sadly.

"Sorry…" He muttered embarrassed.

"Let's just go to the track…" She said quietly leading them to it.

Hermione stood at the track with her kunoichi gear at her side ready to race. She looked around at the other racers nervously before the race started and she jumped on her gear.

Harry skated along the track grinning as he passed a girl with an air ride type gear who looked very worried. "What's wrong?" He asked slowing down to help her out.

"I… I'm just having trouble making it work. I don't know whats wrong though." She said before Harry grabbed the side of her gear and pulled it along to give her some extra speed.

"There you go!" He shouted speeding away.

She grinned as she sped up after him determined to win.

Petunia shook her head fondly as she saw her nephew help someone out like always. "That boy…"

A young ginger boy walked around London with his father looking at some kind of muggle thing that everyone was using. As soon as the two of them were out of the way he panicked. "They've managed to discover magic dad!" He exclaimed in horror.

"We'll just buy a few and test them out before handing them in to Dumbledore. They could just be muggle machines." The man said vanishing with a crack taking his son with him.

Harry grinned as he reached the end of the track and won the race again. "Still got it…" He muttered before the girl from earlier walked up to him with a smile.

"Thanks for earlier. I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself politely.

"Harry Potter. You can call me Harry if you want" He said ignoring her quiet gasp and skating off.

Harry frowned as a large man stood in his home. "Who are you and why are you in my home?!" He demanded angrily.

"Ello 'Arry! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" The man said happily. "I'm Rubeus 'Agrid keeper of the keys and groundskeeper of 'ogwarts! You prob'ly don't know about 'ogwarts though." He added as an afterthought.

"I do though. And I'm not going! We already sent the rejection letter saying I'm being tutored at home!" Harry explained to him. "Sorry Hagrid but I'm not going under any circumstances." He told him. "But if you could take me to Diagon alley then I could get an owl and we could be friends." He told him with a smile.

"Alright… I already bought ye an owl anyway as a birthday present…" Hagrid said sadly and pulled out an owl cage holding a white snowy owl. "'Appy birthday 'Arry." He said before leaving happily.

"I think I'll call you Hedwig…" Harry decided with a grin.

Dumbledore sat in the great hall gleefully. The boy who lived was finally at Hogwarts! He could finally teach him to use magic! He just wished that the poor child hadn't been abused as much as he most likely had been when he had been placed with the Dursley's… "Potter Harry? Has anyone seen potter?" He heard to his shock. Something must have happe-

Everyone looked towards the roof where a figure dropped down through it and onto the ground. "Sorry. I was told that I could stay at home if I got sorted and went to class every now and then here." The person said sitting on the stool. "At least my gear works now…"


End file.
